Babies
by AmyGolden1104
Summary: Ce jour, voyez-vous, marqua un tournant dans l'histoire des Raimons. Certes, un bon tournant, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avouera ce qui s'est passé, bien trop honteux. Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Venez lire. Vous en voulez plus ? Revenez, une prochaine fois. A l'occasion de mon anniversaire !
1. Prologue

Hello everybody !

Je publie aujourd'hui cette fic, qui traînait dans un coin de ma tête depuis des lustres ! Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas délaissé mes autres fics, mais je vais alterner car je n'ai pas forcément d'inspiration, ou plutôt, je sais ce que je veux faire, mais je n'arrive pas à y arriver, et je ne veux pas passer d'une scène à une autre comme ça, sans lien, sans transitions. En plus, il me reste 1 mois et demi avant l'arrêt des notes du troisième trimestre et je veux vraiment me donner à fond, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de lire vos fics ! (ça me détend)

Bref, je vous publie mon prologue ainsi que mon premier chapitre, un peu en retard car je voulais le publier le 11 avril, jour de mon anniversaire, etje suis tombée malade (bien ma veine). Je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Prologue_

Bienvenue ! Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes des fans d'Inazuma ? Bien. Car, voyez-vous, je suis ici pour vous raconter une aventure des Raimons (GO), tellement étrange et embarrassante pour les joueurs qu'ils ont refusé qu'elle paraisse à la télévision. D'où le fait que la série se soit arrêtée à Inazuma eleven GO Galaxy.

Oups, mais où sont passées mes manières ? Je me présente : je suis la narratrice, Amy. Je suis celle qui n'a aucun rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Juste le témoin.

Vous lisez toujours ? Quel courage ! J'aurais déjà abandonné à votre place.

Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui leur est arrivé ? Et bien ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

C'était un jour comme les autres à Inazuma. Un peu trop calme, si vous voulez mon avis.

Car oui, après leur dernière aventure que nous connaissons tous, les Raimon se sont retrouvés à ... rien faire. Ouaip.

Tous les jours, une simple routine.

Aucune équipe n'osait les affronter, à part celle de Taiyou, de temps en temps.

C'est qu'ils étaient forts, maintenant.

Rien n'arrivait à la hauteur des Raimons.

C'était déprimant. Même Tenma pensait la même chose.

Mieux aurait-il fallu que ça reste comme ça.

 **Parce que, ce jour-là ...**

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ce jour-là, tout a basculé. Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Je vois. Revenez demain, alors. Je suis fatiguée.

* * *

Oui, je me suis essayée à un autre style complètement. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et je veux savoir sur quel type de fanfic je me sens le plus à l'aise et suis la plus douée.

Vous pouvez aussi remarquer que je n'ai pas nommée ma fic, mais j'ai un nom, je veux juste ne pas vous spoiler la surprise ^^ Je le rajouterai au second chapitre.

Un merci à Yumeko's dreams qui m'a donné quelques conseils, que je vais essayer.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le chapitre 1 ! Je vous laisse lire ...

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

Tiens, vous êtes toujours là ? Très bien, très bien. Vous êtes sympa, vous !

Oui ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? Alors, ce n'était pas juste pour me dire bonjour ?

C'est comme vous voulez. C'est mon rôle, après tout (j'essaye d'être positive au maximum)

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Parce que, ce jour-là ...**

Ce jour-là, Tenma se réveilla comme d'habitude, à 7 heures. Mais, comment dire ... Il ne se sentait pas bien. Nausée, vertiges ... Et la sensation d'être totalement perdu dans ses couvertures. S'il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul ...

Car tous les joueurs de Raimon se sentaient aussi mal.

Tsurugi Kyousuke. Chez lui. Dans sa chambre. Yuuchi était à la maison (il était sorti de l'hôpital il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois) et il savait que s'il ne se levait pas tout de suite, son Nii-san allait débarquer dans sa chambre.

Et en essayant de se lever, il tomba. Et sentit alors ses yeux commencer à le piquer. Non ! Il ne pleurerait pas.

Mais les larmes ne sont pas de cet avis.

Il se sentait tout petit, et complètement vulnérable. Et un sanglot lui échappa. Et Yuuchi, qui l'entendit, entra dans sa chambre.

Si l'ainé des Tsurugi avait eu quelque chose dans ses mains, il l'aurait sans doute lâché.

« Kyou ... _Kyousuke_ ? »

Aki allait réveiller Tenma, qui n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Elle entra dans sa chambre, le balai avec lequel elle faisait le ménage en main. Et quand elle vit la forme en-dessous des couvertures, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les couvertures soulevées ... elle cria.

Et Tenma cria avec elle.

Kirino avait dormi chez Shindou, son meilleur ami. Et tous deux, parfaitement réveillés, sanglotaient dans les bras de l'autre.

C'est que la situation dans laquelle ils se réveillèrent n'était _pas normale_.

 **Le destin adore se jouer de nous.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Vous voulez savoir ce qui leur est arrivé ? Vous saurez, la prochaine fois.

* * *

J'ai voulu faire un cliffhanger (je l'ai bien orthographié au moins ?)

Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Et bien, devinez ;-)

Un petit commentaire, SVP, ça fait plaisir !

Bye !


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut ! Je suis de retour ! Avec deux nouveaux chapitres. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai finalement mis le nom de cette fanfic. Et heureusement que je ne l'avais pas mis ! J'ai reçu une review de quelqu'un qui était persuadé que les Raimons s'étaient transformés en fille ! Si cette personne lit ceci en ce moment, qu'elle sache que je ne veut pas être vexante. Peut-être que toi, tu pourrais écrire une fanfic dessus ? Ce serait super !

Aussi, quelqu'un a pensé que j'abandonnais cette fic. Je n'abandonne jamais mes fics, mais n'ayant pas d'ordinateur pour les publier ... La situation est compliquée ^^

Bref, faites vous plaisir.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Tiens, vous êtes là vous ? Bien ! Combien de temps s'est passé, depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Quoi ? Autant de temps ? Le temps passe vite, très vite.

Voulez-vous entendre la suite de l'histoire ? Oui ? Alors allons-y.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Les adultes (plus Yuuchi, mais bon, je suppose qu'on peut presque aussi le considérer comme tel) étaient réunis dans la salle du club. Les manageuses aussi étaient là, et tout comme les autres étaient très confuses.

Mais il fallait s'en douter.

Comment c'est arrivé ?

Vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé ? Bon, d'accord, je laisse tomber le suspense. Pas la peine de me tuer.

Les joueurs de Raimons avaient regressé.

Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ça se voit sur vos visages. Je vais faire un effort pour être plus claire.

... Ils sont devenus des **bébés**.

Et c'est à ce moment que vous me demandez de répéter parce que vous n'êtes pas sûrs d'avoir bien compris.

Enfin, je suppose que des enfants d'1 an, ça compte pour bébé, non ?

... Non ? ...

Oh, et puis zut, vous savez quoi ? Croyez ce que vous voulez. Je ne fais que transmettre ce qui s'est passé.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. (Bêêê)

Alors que les adultes discutaient des mesures à prendre, les - pour le moment - enfants s'étaient retrouvés dans les vestiaires. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir _plus ou moins_ conservé leur esprit de presqu'ados.

Plus ou moins.

Vous le sentez arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi.

Alors, je vous explique : une heure plus tard, Endou vint jeter un coup d'œil dans les vestiaires.

Entre Attila et les Raimons, je crois que je préfère Attila. Sérieusement.

Tenma fut le premier à remarquer sa présence. Il appela les autres, et ils finirent tous par encercler leur Kantoku. C'était assez mignon à voir, en fait ; imaginez-les, dans des corps de bébés, se déplacer à quatre pattes dans les meilleurs des cas.

Ok, ne cherchez pas à comprendre comment ils ont réussi à renverser une dizaine de casiers. N'y pensez même pas. Oubliez, effacez ça de votre mémoire.

Non, sérieusement, ça ne s'explique pas.

Bref, **ils prirent la décision de ...**

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Vous voulez savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, revenez demain.

* * *

Je voulais voir si je savais faire de bons cliffhangers. La réponse, ce sont vos reviews qui me la donnent.

RDV au chapitre suivant !

Bye !


End file.
